


Type O

by ReadWriteLiveDream



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Background Celty/Shinra, Blood Loss, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, IZAYA IS A LITTLE SHIT, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shinra blackmails Izaya, Shizuo and Izaya are both lonely people, Shizuo needs a blood transfusion, Shrina is the leader of the Shizaya fanclub, Two polar opposites falling for each other, blood transfusion, started as a oneshot and idk where this is going, these two just need some love, this is probably gonna be super long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWriteLiveDream/pseuds/ReadWriteLiveDream
Summary: Shizuo gets in an accident involving some punk ass kids trying to fight him and ends up badly needing a blood transfusion. The problem is... The only person with his blood type that is available is a little shit named Izaya Orihara. How uncomfortable would it make you if the person you hated more than anything at all saved your life?





	

Izaya sat in his loft space in Shinjuku, spinning around in his spin chair. _Fuck,_ he loved spin chairs. Almost as much as he loved humans.  The day had been quiet and Izaya was bored. He hated being bored. He needed something exciting and fun to do. It was pretty late at night, but he didn't care.

His cell phone rang. And there it was. His excitement.

"This is Izaya Orihara," he spoke into the phone.

"Izaya, I need your help!" A familiar voice piped out from the phone.

"Shinra?" Izaya stopped spinning in his chair.

"Listen, this is important. I need you to come over here and donate some blood. I have a patient here that badly needs a blood transfusion and you're the only person I can call that has the same blood type as them. Please Izaya, type O is the only blood type that works for other people with type O." This wasn't the excitement that Izaya wanted.

"Don't they have any siblings?" 

"Unreachable."

"What about those high school kids, Mikado and Anri. Don't they both have the same blood type as me?" Izaya just wanted to find his way out of this.

"It's  23:30 on a school night, I can't bother them." _Wow, I didn't realize it had gotten that late._

He desperately kept trying to get out of it. "What about Celty? Doesn't she have somewhat-similar blood to me?" Celty was his last chance to have a fun night. "I can't risk it. She's not exactly a human. Please, Izaya." 

He sighed. "What's in it for me?"

"I thought everything I did for you in the first year of middle school should be adequate enough." He was right. Shinra had taken a knife for him. And then told everyone it was Izaya when he asked him to. But Izaya was pretty sure that torturing Nakura was good enough payback.

"What about Nakura?"

"You've used him a lot for your own reasons. Never for mine. Now hurry over here." Izaya sighed and agreed to Shinra's terms and conditions.

He pulled on his jacket and headed out to Shinra's apartment. He took a deep breath of the November air. It was cold. Winter was about to start. And with winter came the holidays, the days of the year he felt the loneliest. Sure, he could probably hang out with his family, but he disliked his sisters. And he didn't care much about his parents. To them, all their children were disappointments. They most likely won't have grandchildren unless his sisters' shared Yuuhei Hanejima fantasy ever came true. Shinra stopping his perverse ways was more likely than that ever happening. Though Izaya didn't believe that his parents were as ashamed of him as much as they were of his sisters, since he wasn't in a taboo gay twincest relationship. Still, he felt that his parents didn't want him to be in their life since he came out to them. Why was he treated like a freak and a monster by his family when an actual freak and monster was treated like he was a real person.  

Izaya moved his thoughts away from that topic. He wondered what all his "friends" would do over the holidays. Probably have a hotpot party without him, as usual. He hated that there was a monster who could befriend anyone yet Izaya was a normal human being and could never get his "friends" to favor him over Shizu-chan. He fucking hated that guy. No matter where his thoughts went, they always went back to how much he hates Shizu-chan. 

After about another twenty minutes of depressing thoughts, Izaya was pressing the bell to Shinra's apartment. The door was immediately opened by Shinra, who exclaimed and then dragged him from the doorway all the way to the couch. This seemed to be extremely urgent. _Of course it is, Izaya, someone could die if you don't do this._ Why did he suddenly seem to care about the life of someone else? _This person better be a useful pawn._

Izaya sat quietly on the couch as Shinra began to prepare him for his donation. _They say blood types give you a certain personality, so I wonder if the person I'm donating to is anything like me._

He sat on the couch as Shinra began to ask him some stupid questions.

Izaya felt Shinra tighten his arm and look for a vein. "What were you doing before you got here?"

"Working. Spinning in my swivel chair." 

"Interesting. Okay, I need you to lay down." Izaya laid back on the couch as he felt a pinch in his arm. Then Shinra gave him one of those squishy stress balls to keep his blood flowing. 

After a while, Shinra took out the needle and put a wrap around his arm where he injected it. "You feeling okay?"

"Just peachy." Shinra sat him up straight and Celty came over with a plate of cookies for Izaya. She was pretty silent, which was kind of weird of her. She usually would make a smart comment or something to him. What was going on?

Izaya ate the cookies in silence. They were chocolate chip. His maid used to make him chocolate chip cookies. He always found them so boring. Shinra and Celty stayed by him for a couple minutes, watching him eat. Izaya definitely didn't want to be there.

An awkward silence occurred between the three of them before Shinra checked his watch and got up with the bag of blood, beginning to walk to the guest room. 

Izaya finally decided to ask the question that was on his mind. "Oh, Shinra?" 

"Yes, Izaya?" Shinra turned around.

"Who am I donating blood to?" The question hung in the air.

"Oh, y'know. Just an old friend." _Old friend? Who is this person?_

"You don't have any old friends but three people including Celty and I. All that leaves is—" Izaya had a sudden realization. Someone who's an old friend of Shinra's. Someone who usually comes to Shinra when wounded. Someone with the same blood type as him. " _No._ I want my blood back. Give me my blood back, Shinra." His blood pressure rose. That probably wasn't good for him.  

He just shook his head. "Sorry, Izaya, you already agreed to this." 

Izaya was angry now. He tried to stand up, but became woozy and sat back down. How could Shinra have done this? He knows that they hate each other.

"Hey, think of it this way. Wouldn't you rather be the one to kill him then some pesky injury that wasn't caused by you?" Shinra slipped away into the guest room. 

Izaya sighed and ate another cookie. He couldn't argue with his point.

Izaya sat on the couch and waited for Shinra to return from the room. After a while he ended up falling asleep.  Around 3:30 Izaya was woken up. 

Shinra stood above him. "Hey, do you want to see him?" 

Izaya scoffed, "Why would I want to do that?" 

"Don't you want to make sure your nemesis doesn't die at the hands of someone else?"

Izaya sighed and stood up. Shinra led him over to the guest room and opened the door.

Izaya looked down at the man sleeping on the futon. His shirt was soaked in blood and it was noticeable that Shinra had to give him stitches in several areas. _Oh, Shizu-chan. Always getting beaten bloody, aren't you?_

Izaya sat down next to the futon and heard Shinra exit the room.

"You're lucky that I was here, you idiot. You have too many people that somehow care about you that would worry if you almost died." Izaya sat with his legs crossed. "You're so stupid. You're only supposed to die by my hand, you idiotic monster." He sighed. It was stupid anyways, to be talking his ear off. He couldn't hear him. Good thing he couldn't, though. Izaya's words were kind of embarrassing. He swallowed through the lump in his throat and gave Shizuo some parting words.

"Just hurry up and heal fast so I can kill you quicker." 

Izaya stood up and brushed off his pants. He left the guest room and made his way out of the apartment. It was late at night and he needed sleep. It was best to get away from his thoughts.


End file.
